Barkjon's Journal
This is a journal of Barkjon's adventures. Entry 1 (90-150, island) Today I decided to go on an adventure. I sailed off of Club Penguin. I fell asleep for a while, while my boat was sailing. I woke up to the feeling of my boat come aground. I looked up. The sky was dark, strangely. I looked at my watch. Only 12:00 PM! Noon! Something's seriously wrong here. I sat up and viewed my surroundings. I was on a small island with few building and many trees. In the center of the isle was a huge building with an H on it. I later found out it was a cathedral. I hopped off my boat and started exploring. One of the building was a prison called the Hot Snow. There were few houses. I peered in the windows, and saw strange blobs of white looking out at me. Ghosts? Maybe. I didn't want to find out more. I wanted to leave. However, curiosity overcame my fear. I went inside the cathedral. On the wall of the ground floor was written: "OMOH SNEIPAS NWP". Weird. Spider webs covered the walls, and an eerie light shown out of a single window. I climbed up the stairs, but there wasn't much to see. Some rooms, but I didn't dare go inside them. Apparently the building was five stories tall. I left the building to go back to my boat. The second I got in it, ghosts, monsters, and strange disfigured penguins (hackers) left the building and ran after my boat. When I got 15 yards from the shores, I looked back. The people were gathered on the beach, glaring after me. I shivered. I wouldn't go back there. Maybe. Entry 2 (90-150, mainland) I was having a good stay at the "Explorers Inn" in Trans-Antarctica. However, I had to leave. I lost my way, and wandered into a valley. I saw few buildings, and lots of snow. The only houses had strange markings on the sides. It looked like it belonged to gangsters. Uh-oh. That ain't good. I saw a rough-looking bird step out of one of the houses. A skua gangster. He shouted something and some ghosts and disfigured penguins came out of the houses. They saw me. I ran as fast as I could. I got up the sides of the valley, but I tripped. They caught up to me, but I punched one and dashed off. They didn't follow me anymore. Strange. Entry 3 (Ban Island) I left Club Penguin on my surfboard. It was evening when I found a small island. It was very barren, with only three pine trees. I hopped off my surfboard and got onto the island. The remains of an island was there, along with some boat materials. Obviously someone had been there. Hackers? Ghosts? I don't know. Probably hackers that escaped from the extremely low security prison on 90-150 Island. I got my surfboard and hopped on it on the side with the boat materials. After a while, I saw an island in the distance, with a building in the middle. 90-150 Island. My thoughts were confirmed. Hackers. Entry 4 (Hackzon Valley) I set off for the Trans-Antarctic Mountains after I went to Pengu Town. The land was very bumpy, but, strangely, I wandered into a valley. A huge valley. There were the remains of a huge city, and others. I was astonished. How could someone not know of this? I went farther into the valley. The strangest thing was that there was binary code floating about. I ducked a zero (0) coming at me and went into the remains. I saw a dungeon and what looked like a clubhouse, as well as a huge factory. I went inside the factory and gasped. A ditto producing factory! But even worse: CP Trainer producing! I ran out of it but tripped on a stone. A skua gangster heard me and flapped over to me. He hit me, but I punched him back. I ran up and out of the valley. All over skuas, aliens, and hackers were coming out of the buildings. I finally got back in the main mountains range. I was safe, for a while. Entry 5 (Skua Strait) I hopped in my boat and set off towards Drake Passage. A storm started coming, but I was asleep. Later I realized that most of the times I discover a new place, I'm asleep. Oh well. I woke up when I felt something on my cheek. I looked back. Where was I? Another thing hit me. I looked to the side and saw a skua flying away. Oh no! Skuas! I turned my boat around and started sailing back towards Drake Passage. I was surrounded by skuas. One talked to me. "We have come to pay!" said the leader of them. Pay for what? Then I remembered how many places of theirs I saw. They must be hiding something. The wind started blowing the way I wanted it to, so I waved bye to them. They weren't to happy. They kept drilling holes in my boat with their beaks. By the time I got to the Drake Passage, my ship had sunk and now I was swimming. I saw Club Penguin in the distance. Home. Entry 6 (Diamond Falls) I hopped in a cart in the mine, and set off on a Cart Surfer adventure. I did a few tricks, but fell. I prepared myself to hit the wall. But I didn't. I looked up, A secret tunnel! I stood up in the dark space. I grabbed a compass. Not very far away from the--Ski Hill? What? Cart Surfer didn't go that far. But maybe this tunnel did. What could be under Ski Hill? I started walking in the tunnel. I reached a strange pool of boiling orange think liquid. Lava? Was Ski Hill really a volcano? I heard rumors of it being that but didn't think it really was. I went a little bit further and almost stepped into the path of a strange machine. I hid behind it and peered out. Ninjas! Making weapons! I saw a huge vat of metal and some gems. Wow! I watched the strange penguins for a while but soon got bored and went back down the tunnel to the Cart Surfer path. I saw a stray cart coming and hopped in it. A ninja volcano! What next? Entry 7 (My 1st Humana Cathedral Paper) I got out my drumsticks, ready for a session on my drums. I noticed a piece of paper on one of my cymbals. It said: Dear Dr. Humana, 6/6/06 I have recently accquired new info on the mysterious island south-west of here. It seems to be a--believe me when I say this--settlement/city of penguins!!! They appear to be able to talk and are actually living a lifestyle similar to the human lifestyle! This is a very interesting colony, Doctor. I plan to find out whether more colonies exist. Who knows, there might be a whole COUNTRY of penguins! Sincerely, Dr. Rick Stammerly Strange, huh? I was determined to get to the bottom of this. Entry 8 (Dorkugal) I left Ross Island on my new boat, The Waverider. I got it from my Sailing class at the Penguin Academy after my other one was destroyed during my Skua Strait adventure. I looked at my compass. It was busted, as usual. I rolled my eyes. My compasses are always like that. The land was getting unfamiliar. I say an island through the fog. Check that. Two islands. I saw a huge wooden skyscraper covering both. Weird. I finally landed there. A strange looking penguin came out. Nerd? Later I learned I landed at Dorkugal. They thought I was a Jerk. What's a Jerk? I said I wasn't, but they kept saying I was. They cornered me on my boat and told me to get in. I obeyed and they pushed me off. That was a strange encounter. Entry 9 (Orca Ocean) After I left Dorkugal, I was lost again. I wandered into a thick body of fog. Something hit the hull of my boat. I looked down. Something black and white flashed underneath the water. Orcas! I started sailing away, but they kept bombarding me with hits. I flipped out of my boat and landed in the water. I got a glimpse of the underwater: an underwater city! I got back up to the surface and hopped in my boat. A orca hit me again. I started sailing in what I though was the direction of Club Penguin. I saw a dim light in the distance. The Lighthouse! Hooray! Almost home. The hits from the orcas stopped. Orca Ocean. That was it's new name. Entry 10 (Exploration Island: Finding) I left the Penguin Academy in my boat with my backpack and skateboard. As usual, my compass was broken. I knew I was sailing in the wrong direction. Then I remembered something. Whenever I'm lost, I usually end up finding a new place. I sighed with a smile and kept sailing. I saw a small island in the distance. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was what was on the island. Three mountains. The tallest one almost touched the clouds. The medium one has a less pointy peak. The smallest one had a completely flat top. I landed at the island and got out of my boat. I got my backpack on and started walking towards the mountains. Entry 11 (Exploration Island: Exploring) I reached the tallest mountain first, and started climbing up it. I was very good at climbing, ever since I was very young. However, this was different. Really hard. Rocks pierced my flippers, but I kept climbing. I reached the top of the tall one. It was very hard to breathe. I stuck a stick that I found up there in the snow and put a lantern I brought from my boat on the stick. Now I could see it easier. I climbed down and started on the smallest one. This one was a piece of cake (or fish...). The flat top would be perfect for a camp, but it seemed to easy. I climbed down and walked over to the middle one. I knew this one would be perfect for a camp or a house. I decided to build a building on the side of it. I could live here everyday after school! Yes, a perfect idea. I climbed down and hopped in my boat to come home. I would go back there tomorrow. Entry 12 (Exploration Island: Settling) The next morning I went back to the island, which I named Exploration Island. I climbed up the side of the middle mountain and started hammering some wood into the side. By evening I had a cabin. I went in the cabin and set up a bed in one corner, my new drumset in another, a table and chair in another, and a bookshelf in the last. Along the wall I set a cupboard and put some plates, knives, spoons, forks, and food in it. I put a rug on the ground and tossed my backpack in a corner. I decided to come here after I had school. Exploration Island. Entry 13 (Club Penguin Exploration Group) I finished school for the day. I walked over to my boat. A group of five penguins stopped me. I asked them what they want, and they told me that they want to see where I go after school. They hopped into the boat with me and I set off towards Exploration Island. I gave them a quick tour and told them I need to explore the island more thoroughly. They told me they'd tag along and then I said, "Let's make an exploration group!" They agreed and so we were a group of explorers. And friends. Entry 14 (My 2nd Humana Cathedral Paper) I walked over to my surfboard, picked it up, and started walking towards the Cove. I tripped, and I noticed something on my surfboard. A piece of paper. Strange. I tore it off and looked at it. It said: Dear Dr. Stammerly, I have acquired more info on this strange penguin country, the United States of Antarctica, strangely like our beloved United States of America. I must find out more about this strange settlement. A mischievous penguin named Barkjon went into the cathedral. If he comes again, I'll capture him and bring him to you. I have also got information on strange creatures, mainly living in the island Club Penguin. They are basically little balls of fur with eyes and a mouth. They're called puffles. I shall try to capture one of them as well. Sincerly, Dr. Humana Another Stammerly/Humana letter! Wait. Humana? Wasn't that the name of the cathedral on 90-150 island? I'd bring this to the council tomorrow. Entry 15 (Link) I waddled over to Card Jitsu today. I just became a ninja and was ready to show off some of my skills. When I got settled, a penguin with red eyes (yes, red eyes!), a red mark on his flipper, and the name Link sat down. He looked angry. Then his eyes fixed on me. The most evil eyes I have ever seen. I looked away and he moved his head. We started playing, and he squirted me with hot sauce. I threw a snowball at him, and, in a couple of moves, I won. I walked out of the Dojo and into the Courtyard. Link was following me. I hurried through the town to the neighborhood my igloo is on. I got inside, turned on the lights, closed the door and peered out a window. He was still following me. I locked the windows and the doors, and turned off the lights, hoping he wouldn't notice I was in here. He pulled out a notepad, wrote something, looked at my igloo, and suddenly DISAPPEARED! I couldn't believe my eyes. He was gone! I knew he was up to something, but I didn't know what. And I wasn't in any hurry to. I'd tell the South Pole Council about it tomorrow. Entry 16 (First Day of School) All right. I've already talked about my school, the Penguin Academy, and I had notes to right this a long time ago, but I lost 'em. Well, now, I finally found them, so here I go. Let's say this. I've never gone to a school. Sure, I knew basic math, how to write, etc., but I never really was educated. I heard about this school, the Penguin Academy, in the Kingdom of Happyface. It had been built for a while, but I never considered going to it. Tons of penguins had already graduated from it and went to the Penguin Academy, so it was pretty popular. I first considered going to it after some strange penguins were teasing me because I wasn't that smart. I got angry and ran off, promising myself I'd play a trick on 'em sometime. And I also decided that I'd go to a school. So I went and signed myself up for the Penguin Academy. I enrolled in Math, Science, Social Studies, Language Arts, and Sailing. I got all the books and materials I needed, a backpack, and (of course) new clothes. I needed to make a good first impression. The day of my first semester finally came. I put on my new clothes, got my backpack, and started out on my skateboard. I had a long trek there (and some close calls with cars almost running me over) and was big time tired, but made it to the Penguin Academy in time. I saw my friends Explorer and Happyface and waved to them. When I finally got to the school, I stopped in front of it, with young penguins pushing past me. The doors seemed so big. I made it to my first class, Math. The teacher, Fred676 (brother of one of my best friends, Explorer) was pretty darn good at teaching, and I learned a ton of new stuff. I got in trouble once for throwing paper airplanes (I got bored when it came to long division) and almost got sent to the principal's office. Whoops! (note:If this story gets boring, tell me.) Time for Science. Great. Not the thing I'm best at. Luckily, Explorer was teaching, so things were bound to be a little fun. "This is our un-named brown puffle. You can tell him to shrink. Watch!" At Explorer's command, the puffle shrank to the size of a pennie. I yelled out, "Shrink to the size of atom!" The class laughed, and Explorer almost squished him. Needless, to say I got in trouble again. "Well, at least you learned one thing. Atoms are small!" Explorer said to me. I nodded. Time for Social Studies. I got freaked out by the robot teaching there the second I got in, and ran into a penguin. He pushed me back, angrily, and told me to watch out for him. I nodded sarcastically, and dodged his punch. I learned about Olde Antarctica, and some geography. So far, this is my favorite class. After Social Studies, we took a lunch break. I got some pizza and root beer and sat down at a side table. A girl penguin sat next to me, but I didn't notice until she accidently nudged me. I looked at her, and my mouth dropped. She was the most beautiful penguin I ever saw. Totally pretty. She looked at me, and those blue eyes were so lovely. She stared at me quizzically, and I forced my mouth shut and looked back at my food. She asked me, "Hi. What's your name and why were you staring at me? I'm Fluffin Stuf." I told her my name, and we asked each other what classes they were in. She was in all the classes I was, and I was secretly totally happy. The lunch break finished soon, and I headed to my next class, Language Arts. I was already pretty good at writing and spelling, but I messed up on grammar a lot and I didn't like writing reports at all. But I got through the class. Happily, Fluffin Stuf sat right next to me. She was pretty good at Language Arts, and I got some secret help from her. Explorer sat on the other side of me, and I shared some drawings of the teacher robot with him. We totally cracked up at a caricature of him, but the robot didn't even notice. He probably was defective. I got to my last class, sailing. By that time, I was tired. Our class walked down to the docks with the teacher, Triskelle, and he brought his boat. He showed us how to steer, take care of, and sail a boat, and it was pretty darn fun. He told us that next time we'd partner with Carpentry and help make a boat of our own. We walked back to the school. I got my stuff from my locker, and took my skateboard off my backpack (I had one of those cool backpacks where I could strap my board to the backpack) and walked outside. Apparently, Fluffin Stuf lived really close to me, and we went home together, talking the whole time. I stopped outside my house and waved bye to her. We'd eventually become really close friends. That was fun. Well, that's my story. I eventually got hired there to teach Music and boardriding, even though I was one of their students. Weird, huh? I still go there, and Fluffin Stuf and I are still good friends. Entry 17 (Turtle Atoll) My good friends Turtle and Shroom recommended me to go to the island Turtle Atoll. I've never heard of it, but I'm guessing some of their relatives live there. So, off I go. I reached the island about noon. It was a sunny day, and tons of turtles were out on the beach. I waved to them, and they waved back. Previously, I never though it possible that a turtle could wave, but they did. I was walking through the town and looking through shop windows, when I noticed a forest in the middle of the town. I started walking towards it, but turtles tried to stop me. "Dude, don't go in there!" one said. "Why, man? It seems safe to me..." I said, trailing off at the end. A bright light had caught my eye. I started waddling towards the forest faster. Turtles got in my way, trying to stop me, but I continued on. My memory was fuzzy later on, but I'll continue with what I remember. I followed the bright light, oblivious to everything else, even thistles and sharp rocks I was stepping on. Suddenly, I fell straight into a small pond. Soaking wet, I got out. The light was gone. Suddenly, I heard strange noises around me. I dashed to get out, and as I left, I saw a strange building in the middle of the forest. My first though was: "Is it like Area 51? Wait, no no no. Only Explorer and PogoPunk can break the 4th wall. Not me!" I returned to Exploration Island. I still don't know what happened that day in that island, but I plan to find out sometime. Entry 18 (Jerk Trouble) I was off to South Pole City. Why? I had heard that the capital of the USA had the best street skateboarding spots ever! Of course, I didn't know what would happen when I got there. I packed my backpack with some food, a soda, and a hoodie. It was a fairly sunny day out on Exploration Island, so I didn't think I'd need it. I attached my skateboard to my backpack and hopped onto my boat. I waved by to Explorer 767, the only other penguin there. He waved back, and I set off to the mainland. I reached the mainland in about half an hour. I was right; it was sunny. Then it was a long trek overland to the capital. I pulled out my bike from the boat, and started pedaling along the side of the highway. I reached South Pole City about noon. I parked my bike in the South Pole Council building (where I was a delegate for the uncharted states), had a quick bite to eat, un-attached my skateboard from my backpack, and started rolling down the street. Penguins got in my way, and I swerved to avoid them. I waved to penguins I new, and played a tiny trick on Mabel: knocking off her glasses. I heard her scream in frustration behind me, and I chuckled. A rail popped up in front of me. I ollied up and then flicked my board with my shoes, making the deck do a kickflip. I landed heavily but kept going. I saw another rail in front of me; I ollied and grinded it. Just as I was almost at the end of the metal rail, I flew off my board I looked up. I was sort of dizzy. In front of me were two tough-looking penguins. "Jerks," I thought to myself, "literally, too." They laughed at me and kicked at me. I stood up angrily, and balled up my fists, ready for a fight. They laughed again. Then I saw a familiar purple puffle coming up. She started to open her mouth, and the Jerks ran away. I started to thank her, when I noticed: It was Mabel. I was so dead. I started skateboarding away. Luckily I was faster than her, and I reached the courthouse. I pulled my bike out and started pedaling back to the highway. On the way back, I promised myself I'd get even with those jerks... Entry 19 (Angel Island) Almost every penguin has heard of the legend of the Chaos Emeralds...and then, of course, the Master Emerald! And, so, I was off to find it! I knew it was hidden on Angel Island, but where the heck was that? O packed my backpack, and hopped into my boat. It was obviously an island...probably near Club Penguin Island. It was so far good sailing. I looked up, and I could see dark storm clouds coming towards me. "Uh-oh," I though out loud, "Things are gonna get a little rough!" And I was right. In moments wind and rain were whistling around me and my boat. I was starting to get groggy...and then, suddenly, I was tossed off my boat onto the shore of a near by island... I woke up somewhat dizzy. My boat was behind me, on its side. My hoodie and shoes were covered with sand, and I started going up the shore. I saw some ruins in front of me, and I stood up and started running towards them. I saw huge trees with large coconuts on them, and in front of me a huge altar. There was an object on it...but what? I looked closer...it was the master emerald! I dashed towards it, but I was knocked backwards. A familiar yellow penguin was in front of me. "Tails6000? Why are you here?" He proceeded to tell me his story. I nodded. Then a grey puffle caught my eye. Doctor Aye-Que? What the heck was he doing here? He stole the master emerald and dashed away, as fast as he could. Suddenly, I felt the island sinking beneath my feet! I grabbed Tails6000 and we turned over my boat. We hopped into it and I steered it away. When we reached Club Penguin, it was midnight. We hopped out of my boat and went to our separate igloos. We'd had to stop that Eye-Que before he did something else... Entry 20 (How I Came to Club Penguin) As you probably know, I already came to Club Penguin. But I had this story written, so I'm puttin' a copy of it in my book! See Barkjon's Adventure for the whole thing! Entry 21 (Saving Angel Island) Tails6000 and Barkjon sped Barkjon's boat to where Angel Island used to be. Obviously, before that stupid aggravating Dr. Eye-Que sunk it. "Soo...how the heck are we gonna do this, Tails?" Barkjon asked. "Hmm...lemme think..." Several falls into the water and five ideas later, Barkjon and Tails had figured it out! They'd throw harpoons down in the water, Barkjon would dive down and attach them, and, they'd motor away, hopefully pulling it from the bottom of the ocean. "Umm, how are we going to make it stay on the surface of the water, BJ?" Tails asked. "Hmm...hopefully we can make it stay up on the water while we get the master emerald. Any ideas?" replied his friend. "I know! The Chaos Emeralds together might have enough force to make it stay up. YOU can go get the Master Emerald," replied Tails. Barkjon sighed, but agreed. Tails tossed five harpoons (attached to rope) into the water. Barkjon pulled on a diving suit and jumped in. The murky water around him restricted his vision, and he pulled the harpoons down. Barkjon's boat shook, and Tails wobbled on it, going on his knees. He couldn't see in the water. He hoped desperately his friend would be okay... The harpoons being attached, Barkjon swam up to the surface of the water. The island was attached to the boat...but would the plan work? Barkjon climbed onto his boat. Tails was an inch away from starting the boat when Barkjon pulled him away. "Wait, Tails!" he said. "I got to do something to the engine. Normally it wouldn't be powerful enough, but maybe I can make it so..." After tinkering with the engine of the motorboat, Barkjon sat next to Tails on the driving seat. He fired up the boat and drove forwards. The boat barely moved. He climbed back down to the engine, messing with it again. Starting the boat up again, it actually moved more! But would it be enough? Barkjon increased the speed, and a rumble beneath the water showed him that it was working! A grin on his face, he drove forwards. The submerged island beneath him slowly went up. Tails looked backwards. "Barkjon! It's up!" he said, a giant smile on his face. "Really? Awesome! Quick...onto the island, Tails!" Tails jumped out of the boat and paddled to the soaking island. He pulled out several orange-ish gems from his pocket, putting them in a circle. The island straightened itself and stayed straight. Tails looked at Barkjon and nodded. Barkjon motored away and docked at Club Penguin Island. He hopped out of his boat and snuck up to an igloo. A sign on it said: Dr. Aye-Que. He was at the right place. He pulled out a paperclip from his pocket, straightened it, and thrust it into the lock. He twisted a while, and the door creaked open. Barkjon stopped, worried it might have awakened the grey puffle. A giant emerald lay resting on a table. He snuck through the darkness and grabbed it. He went back to the dock and got in his boat. He set the master emerald next to him and went to the island in the distance. The island was being help up by the Chaos Emeralds, barely. Tails looked at his friend, sweat rolling down his face, and nodded again. Barkjon dashed to the altar and set the emerald on it. The island got up from the water it was in, and it was saved. Barkjon and Tails were really happy. It had worked. Maybe they could finally defeat the Doctor... Category:Stories